The Queen and The Padawan
by Adrian
Summary: Finally Complete :) A Little Different take on the Romance between Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala. AU :)


Ethan Frome

I do not own Star Wars, just for future Reference J 

***

****

The Queen and the Padawan

By: Adrian McKinley 

  
***   
  
"Anakin, are you sure we should be doing this. I mean, if we get caught by the council one more time, they will have our hides for sure!" Padawan Aristisy Nortegra said to his best friend and partner in crime.   
  
"Come on, don't be such a Milquetoast." Aristisy gave his friend a questioning look before he could continue, "We are going to be Jedi's the rest of our lives but we can only be young once and we might as well live it up!" Anakin Skywalker looked back as he heard the footsteps of his companion cease behind him.   
  
"We are almost to the door! You can't wimp out on me now!" Ani said as he saw Aristisy's tall figure hiding in the Shadows of the corridors.   
  
"Anakin, I don't want to have to go through another one of those stupid missions!" Aristisy whispered back harshly, "I couldn't take another day on Hoth much less a whole month!" He was speaking of the missions that the council would send padawan's and their masters if the Padawan would disobey. They were always full of useless studies and duties and always on planets with extremely uncomfortable climates.   
  
Both young men shivered at the thought of the ice-cube some called Hoth. They had just gotten back from a 'Punishment Mission' there less than a week ago.   
  
"Aristisy, we aren't going to get caught this time! Would you just come on!" As Anakin turned around to start one last sprint for the back door, he ran straight into a familiar figure.   
  
"Why, hello Master Windu!" He said, steadying his voice as well as he could and forming a cocky grin on his handsome face. Aristisy just stayed in the shadows shielding his presence as best he could, hoping not to be noticed.   
  
"Hello Anakin, nice evening for a stroll to the Council Decision chambers isn't it. You go there so often, would you like to show me the way." The Jedi Master asked sarcastically.   
  
"Oh no, Master, I would never take away that pleasure from you! In fact, I could just forget I ran into you and let you head that way on your own, so you may relish in the moment alone." Anakin did his best to replace his grin with an innocent smile, it didn't suit him to well.   
  
Mace Windu chuckled at that, which was a very rare site, and pointed down the corridor, opposite from the back door, "Go Skywalker, you would think you would tire of those useless missions."   
  
Anakin just smiled as he turned to walk down the hall, "Never Master, How could I! I enjoy them so!" His voice so full of sarcasm you would think it would have started flowing out of his ears.   
  
"You too, Nortegra, lets go. I am tired and I want to head back to my chambers and get some rest after this."   
  
Aristisy began to shiver as he walked down the hallway. "Please, not Hoth." He said to himself quietly praying.   
***   
  
"Anakin, You can't keep doing this! You have to show some discipline, you do know what that word means don't you!" Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he paced around his padawan, who was seated in his favorite chair.   
  
"I am sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't mean for us to have to go on another one of these stupid missions. I just wanted to have a little fun, you know, get out amongst others, drink a little, and dance a little. Have fun for God's sake!" Anakin heaved a sigh after he said his piece, preparing himself mentally for the name of their next torture spot.   
  
Obi-Wan Continued, "Actually Anakin, we are not going to accompany Aristisy and his master this time. We have been requested in Theed for the 10 year anniversary celebration of the Victory against the Trade Federation. You are one of their greatest heroes, so therefore you must be present. Don't think this gets you out of punishment after we return. I am sure they will find you something to do around here."   
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and replied to his master, "If this celebration or whatever is anywhere NEAR as boring as those Diplomatic functions, than kill me now. I would rather stay a year on Hoth."   
  
"Why Ani, I would have thought you would have been excited to get out of punishment. and to see your beloved queen. You used to be rather sweet on the girl if I remember correctly."  
  
Anakin laughed at his Master's old fashioned term and sighed, sitting up and rubbing his fingers along his temples. "Obi-Wan, get real, crushes do not last 10 years. I can hardly remember what she looks like, so how can I even be attracted to a faded memory?"   
  
Obi-Wan stifled a laugh and smiled, "Whatever you say Padawan." Anakin gave his master a questioning glance. "I'm serious, Obi-Wan. There are no feelings there anymore, none at all!"   
  
"We Shall see, Anakin. We shall see." Obi-Wan said as he began walking out of the room, his Padawan learner's eyes following him as if he had completely lost his mind.   
  
"We leave in the morning, Anakin, so be ready." Obi-Wan said before he shut the door the joined their chambers, leaving Anakin to contemplate feelings that were long forgotten and question their dismissal.   


***

She sat there, staring out at the vast sky, speckled with stars from top to bottom. The Trade Federation celebration began in only a few hours, and she knew she should try to get to sleep, but so many memories were tumbling around in her head she couldn't close her eyes for over a second. 

She was so young then, so impressionable, so naïve. She could remember how she thought she could change the world with her voice and intimidate so many with her gaudy appearance. She couldn't help but laugh at the memories of the heavy head-dresses, thick layers of make-up, and elaborate gowns that still filled the back end of her bureau. She had graduated slowly to dresses and hairstyles not much fancier than her own hand-maidens. She adored being able to dress herself without the assistance of her friends.

Yes, those days were not something she would like to go back to, but she occasionally enjoyed looking back. She had changed so much, gained so much, and even lost a few friends. She frowned at the though of the young boy and his master whom she had not seen or heard from for so long. Yes, it was partly her fault for not sending holo's, but what of their half? She felt a knot well up in her throat but shook it away quickly. 'I mustn't dwell on thoughts of the past like that, It won't change anything that has past,' She thought to herself, 'Besides, I will see them soon enough.'

That quickly reminded her of the time, and she looked down at her wrist chromo to find that 3 hours had past. She could even see a faint glint of the sun coming over the horizon. "Oh well," she said to herself aloud, "I have gotten through entire senate meetings on only 30 minutes of sleep, so I certainly can get through a day of celebration on an hour." 

Queen Amidala of the Naboo slowly rose from her balcony bench and stretched out the many tight muscles throughout her body then headed inside. She quickly slipped off her bed-slippers, tossed her silk robe to the floor, and collapsed on her large feather bed, falling into a deep, and dreamless sleep just as the sun spilled it's rays over the city of Theed. 

***

"Anakin, you must behave like a Jedi on this trip, I will tolerate none of your usual antics, do you understand?" Obi-Wan waited for his padawan's reply, but when it did not come he glanced back in the boy's direction. He expected to see him gazing off into space, but found him staring straight at him. "Anakin, are you even listening to me?" Obi-Wan questioned, Anakin replied with a nod and a crooked smile, " Yes Master, I just don't think I should be forced to act as another, I mean many find me extremely charming and fun to be around."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, heaving a deep, frustrated sigh. "Anakin, just behave like a respectable young man and please don't embarrass me or the council. Consider it, um, a personal favor." Anakin laughed at that, his mischievous eyes twinkling brightly. "I guess I do owe you a few Obi-Wan. Ok, I'll act like a 'gentle men', but please don't get used to it." Obi-Wan snorted and began to walk out of the ships living-chambers , "oh, Anakin, I don't even expect you to hold up the charade for the whole month." 

Anakin gave an innocent look in great need of improvement, and replied sarcastically, "Why, master, you offend me, I am known as one of the best actors at the temple. Why, when I was 14, I played the lead in…" Obi-Wan shut the door, leaving Anakin talking to himself once again. He tried to stifle a laugh, but was severely unsuccessful. In fact, he laughed all the way to the cock-pit.

***

Amidala used her hands to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in her sky blue silk down, very similar to her handmaidens. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous to meet the two Jedi, maybe it was because of the length of time it had been since their last encounter. Maybe she was just embarrassed of her failure to keep in touch, she didn't know. 

She felt her heart skip a beat when the first hooded figure, she recognized him as Obi-Wan, started down the gangplank. She attempted to prepare herself for the next, but her attempt was shot down when he didn't come. Obi-Wan stopped and glanced back in the ship, she almost thought he saw him roll his eyes but assumed it was her imagination. She began walking forward to greet him, smile planted on her face, when she heard a rumble of mettle from inside the ship followed by a shot of sparks. 

Just them, a remarkably handsome young man, hair-cut in padawan style, Jedi-Cloak hood down, came bursting out of the ship, grabbing Obi-Wan's sleeve as he sprinted quickly towards the exit of the docking area. "EVERYBODY GET OUT! QUICK! I'M NOT KIDDING, THAT SHIPS GONNA BLOW! MOVE!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing through the high ceilings. 

Amidala began to question what exactly was going, but when she saw the panic arousing, even on Obi-Wan's face, decided to listen to the boy, and dashed towards the exit. When she was finally inside the palace chambers, metal shield doors shut behind her, along with many others including the two Jedi, a large explosion was heard inside the docking area. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled at the young man, "What did you do this time?!" Amidala stared at the boy, "Anakin?" she asked loudly, not believing the little boy had grown into such a handsome, and obviously irresponsible and a troublemaker. He just grinned sheepishly, "Hello, your majesty, anything new?" Amidala just stared at him in wide-eyed amazement. 

Obi-Wan walked over, grabbed Anakin by the ear and pulled him off towards another hallway, yelling at him so loudly that she couldn't understand a word he was saying. She made out Anakin's slightly squeaky replies of, "it was an accident Master, honestly, I was just tinkering!" Obi-Wan just continued pulling and screaming. She had never seen anyone so angry.

Nor had she ever seen an elite Jedi Master pull of an almost grown Padawan by the ear, screaming at him along the way. She couldn't keep her self from laughing out loud, which earned a few stares from her handmaidens along with a few of her subjects. In fact, she laughed until one of the pilots told her the extent and the expense of the damage the explosion caused. After that information, she would have to have a few HARSH words with this new Anakin Skywalker, whom she had just been introduced.

***

Anakin shifted in his seat as the queen paced around him, following her with his eyes. She looked beautiful, but very agitated, it made him nervous, and that was a hard thing for Anakin accept. Women never made Anakin nervous, not that he could remember at least, only her. But he dismissed any idea that it was anything more then her just being angry, scratch that, VERY angry at him. 

She continued to pace as she began to speak, he straightened his suddenly tight backbone. "So Anakin, it is good to see you again, even under the…circumstances," she said flatly giving an obviously strained smile. She stopped before him, kneeling down like she would if he was a small child, this roused his temper and he glared at the queen. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she said in baby-talk, which infuriated Anakin, who was already annoyed by her tactics. He gave a fake smile, leaned forward, and repeated her tone, "No, I am afraid not your majesty," he tickled her chin at this point, "I will pay for the itsy bitsy damage I caused, Ok?" Amidala stared at him, her forehead now creased in animosity. She stood up, Anakin knew for a fact she was attempting to intimidate him.

"You just blew up 5 cruisers and caused the whole docking bay to be condemned from use! And all you can do is be…be disrespectful, annoying, and a wise cracking class A jerk!" She spit at him, her voice strong and strangely…soothing for Anakin. He shook off the apparent attraction towards the young woman and stood to his full height, which was about 10 inches higher than the Queens. 

She looked up at him, her face a mask of anger that was covering up a quick look of shock that had crossed her face when he stood. "Your majesty, I told you already that I will pay for the damage and I apologize for the inconvenience it has caused." He sighed and continued, " I'll even help with the construction, ok?" She kept on staring at him, arms crossed over her chest, as if waiting for him to continue. 

"What?" he asked skeptically, she just stared at him. "You sure have changed Anakin," she uttered. Anakin usually took that sort of thing as a complement, but assumed it wasn't due to the look on her face. "Is that a good or bad thing?" he questioned, she shook her head and sighed, "I'm not to sure now, but I am sure I will find out. I will expect you at the docking bay at 4:00am tomorrow morning, I will also be helping with the construction…" Anakin snorted, "You are going to help build a docking bay?" 

Amidala rolled her eyes and walked over, opening her office doors. "I will see you bright and early Jedi Skywalker, good day and see you at the celebration banquet tonight." She said coldly. Anakin could take a hint, "I am looking forward to it, your Majesty." He bowed and shot her a dashing smile. He felt her struggle to sustain her poise, sensing her feelings through the force. 

His flirtatious personality came over him once more, and he took her hand and laid his lips on her skin gently. Just at that moment he felt a whoosh flow through his body, it was strange and caused him to loose his composure. He let go of her hand, smiled, and left, very confused.

He had kissed many girls in his life and it had never felt so, no, he did not have any more than a physical attraction toward this woman. It was nothing except her perfume, ya that was it, it was so strong it just made him a little dizzy, that's all, nothing more. He shook it off and walked toward the palace gardens in need of a little meditation time. 

Little did he know, he had left an equally flustered and confused Queen standing in her office doorway, holding the hand he had kissed to her chest.

***

Amidala sat in her large desk chair in her office, fiddling wit the pendant that hung around her neck. Just touching the smoothly carved snippet brought back memories of the frightened little boy shivering at the cold of space. That was the Anakin she had remembered for so long, the Anakin who had been young and so innocent. She never really thought of him growing up into such a…whatever it was that he had become.

She had seen a glimpse of that old Anakin though, when he was leaving her office earlier that afternoon. His eyes were so intense yet loving and his nervousness was so innocent and pure. When he had kissed her hand, his lips warm and soothing, it had sent a warm wave through her body. She noticed that he had been affected by it also, for he had broken away so quickly and had sounded so meek when he had hurridly said good-bye. 

Could she have an attraction towards him? This repugnant teen? Was it even possible? Sure he was very handsome, from head to toe. His personality even captured her attention, but he could be so obnoxious and unnerving at times. It angered her that she couldn't figure him out, like she could most people. And what was the greatest annoyance was the fact that she had only known this knew form of Anakin Skywalker for barely a day and he was already setting her world afire! 

She heaved a deep sigh and yanked the pendant over her head, shoving it in her left desk drawer. She then walked out of her office quickly, heading for the garden in great need of some stress relief, which she always found in its tranquility. Yet little did she know, she was walking toward the cause of all her confusion and anxiety. 

***

Anakin exhaled deeply as he sat by the flowing stream in the center of the garden, listening to the flow of the water over the rocks. He loved every aspect of nature, the peace, the quiet, and the simple coarse it took. It was so different from his life, which was full of confusion and un-rational, unexplained feelings that he couldn't seem to control. 

That brought him back to her, the queen. It annoyed him that he had fallen merciless to her obvious beauty, his walls had tumbled down, and that scared little boy that he had resented so, had floated to the surface. He had always been aware that the old Anakin Skywalker was still inside of him, though he had put a lot of effort into keeping him hidden from the outside world. That made the situation all the more irritating. 

He shook off the subject as he began feeling as if his life was caving in, lied down on the soft patches of clover, and closed his eyes. He began to give ear to the lovely songs of the many birds perched in the tall trees overhead. He felt like it was cleansing his soul, his whole being. "Now this is the life," he whispered to himself, smiling at the soothing feeling that had come over him as the sun gave off it's warm rays. 

He was so at one with nature, he didn't even notice the presence of another life coming closer to his spot. 

***

Amidala walked along the gravel path that led to her favorite spot in the garden, a small clearing near the stream. She loved to go and listen to the flow of the water and the melody of the birds when her life became hectic or in this case, utterly disconcerting. She could see the clearing coming up ahead and she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air of the garden. 

She closed her eyes as she walked, taking in the sounds and smells of the life surrounding her, it soothed her inner self, making her content and oblivious to everything, and everybody around her. She continued walking, smile on her face as she started to hear the sound of the stream ahead. When all of the sudden, she tripped over an unknown object and fell into cold, shallow water with a loud "oomph!" soaking her silk dress and scraping her legs and knees on the rocks. She opened her eyes quickly and shook her now wet hair away from her face, only to find Anakin Skywalker halfway sitting up, staring at her like a Bantha seeing rain for the first time. 

"Oh my god,'' He said quickly scrambling to his feet, "I am so sorry, let me help you." He stepped forward, but as he stepped over the rocks of the banks and leaned forward to over her his hand, his boot became logged in between to rocks. Sadly, he quickly fell over after his first attempt to yank it free, landing right next to the Queen and splashing her with even more cold water. 

"You!" she yelled trying to stand up, only to slip again and fall on her backside once more. Anakin then began to laugh at the sight of Amidala, who was dripping wet and clutching her bottom in pain. At first it was a chuckle, but it grew louder and finally caused the young Jedi Padawan to topple over in laughter. At first Amidala was appalled at his behavior until she got a good look at Anakin, who was rolling around in the water like a complete maniac. 

She than joined in his laughter, her stress and anger disappearing. Maybe this was really all that she needed.

*** 

***   
  
They walked silently through the garden, afraid to interrupt the utter stillness of the forest. The quietness made Amidala nervous. The only sound she could hear was the rustle of the leaves and the crunch of the pebbles beneath her and Anakin's shoes. She did not know what to say though, she felt as if she didn't even know Anakin anymore. He certainly wasn't the same little boy that he had been the last time they spoke.   
  
A chilly breeze flew through the gardens and wrapped around Amidala's wet figure. It sent an icy cold chill up her spine and small goose-bumps quickly formed on her arms and legs. Anakin must have seen her shivering because he speedily draped his dry cloak around her shoulders. It almost engulfed her tiny figure. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture, but quickly turned his head away.   
  
She chuckled to herself. Anakin looked over at her, "what is it?" he inquired. Ami smiled and looked over at him. "I was just thinking about that last time you were on Naboo. You were 11 I believe, and we had gone on a walk through the gardens right before you went back to Coruscant. You offered me your robe then, because it became quite nippy out and it was so small I couldn't even get it around me. And now look at you." She sighed and looked ahead, then she spoke again. "Things sure have changed Ani, even you."   
  
Anakin looked at her, "everybody changes Padmé, for many different reasons." He spoke seriously, his deep voice was tinged with a bit of a Coruscant accent, similar to Obi-Wan's, that she had never noticed before now. "I suppose your right, but it's just that I have never seen anyone's personality change as much as yours has." She paused, hoping she had not said the wrong thing. Anakin spoke to her almost coldly, "I am who I am, Your Majesty. I may have a changed a lot but that doesn't make me any less Anakin Skywalker."   
  
They arrived at the entrance to the Palace interior corridor and Anakin opened the door for her. They walked in silence all the way to her private quarters. "Anakin, I didn't mean to offend you." Amidala said finally breaking the silence. Anakin smiled, Amidala was happy to see how similar the smile was to the little boy from so long ago. Then it turned into his handsome but cocky grin. "Yah, well I have learned not to take things that others say to seriously, especially women."   
  
Amidala, stared at him, shocked. "Excuse me?" she asked "What's that supposed to mean!" She demanded, hand on her hips. Anakin smiled at her, a smile which she did not return. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers up her spine. "If you have to ask, you shall never know. See you tonight, Padmé." He walked off then, leaving Amidala in a daze. She then noticed his brown Jedi-cloak was still draped around her shoulders.   
  
She almost wanted to keep it and go snuggle up against it, though she didn't know why. She was NOT attracted to that arrogant Git. So she took the cloak off, a shiver going up her spine as the cold air of the palace surrounded her damp skin. "Skywalker!" she yelled down the hall in the intimidating voice most associated with Queen Amidala. "You forgot this!" She launched the now damp cloak at him and it hit him in his face. "Why thank you," he said blandly. "Your welcome," she replied sweetly and exited the hall, sliding into her chambers.   
  
She smiled to herself, she was strangely happy. As she began humming and walked towards her bedroom to prepare for the ball, Sabé ran to her quickly, a smile spreading across her face. "Ami! You know that wonderful prince from Alderann? Bail Organa? Handsome, well mannered, kind…" Amidala cut her off, "Yes Sabé, You know he and I are close friends, what about Bail?" The head handmaiden beamed even more so than before.   
  
"He has asked to be your escort this evening to the ball! There is a rumor flying around that he has courtship on his mind!" Sabé squealed in excitement. A month ago, maybe even a day ago, Amidala would have been jumping for joy, for she and he had been what some referred to as courting for years. She was quite smitten with the man there for awhile. But she didn't know what happened, it was just as if she didn't even care anymore. Could it be…no of course not, not Anakin, It was just she was over her little crush. "Tell him…I would love to." Sabé, acting like a 2 year old, giggled and rushed out of the quarters.   
  
She forced a smile and went in her bedroom, suddenly dreading the night ahead.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Anakin walked towards his corridors slowly, humming to himself. He did not know why he was so incredibly happy, could it be…no it was not Amidala. He could still smell a bit of her perfume on the cloak that he had loaned her, that was the only reason he had even thought about her. He said that over and over to himself, thinking he could convince himself if he said it long enough.   
  
Just then when he finally reached his quarters, he heard someone scampering down the hall in a fit of giggles. He was thoroughly surprised to see Sabé, who he always thought to be extremely serious, was the one creating the noise. "Oh Anakin!" She yelped. "What's up?" Anakin asked, suddenly very curious about the situation. "Oh! It is terrific news! The queen is being courted by the most WONDERFUL man in the galaxy! Prince Bail Organa of Alderann!" He swore he saw her jump of the ground a few times. "I must go now Anakin! Isn't it just Wonderful! See you tonight!" She squealed once more and scampered down the hallway.   
  
Anakin suddenly felt down, he convinced himself it was because he was tired and very cold. It was not because of the news he just heard. He slipped into his quarters with a sigh, suddenly dreading the night ahead.   
  


***   


Amidala spun around once, the creamy-white Corellian silk dress flowing around her legs. "So, do you like it? I had it especially made for you." Bail Organa asked her as he enclosed the space between them and placed a soft hand on her small shoulder. 

"Yes, It is beautiful! Thank you, Bail!" she flung her arms around him instinctively, but this time it didn't feel as right as it had in the past. It was as if they were both pieces of a puzzle and they didn't fit together any longer.

She drew away slowly, but according to the smile on his face, he took no notice to her sudden desire to get out of his arms. She walked quickly over to her chair and sat down., drawing herself a cup of warm tea from the jade teapot.

Bail followed, seating himself across from her, laying his and gently upon her knee. Smiling politely, Amidala reluctantly placed her hand that was not holding the teacup over his, his smile widened, showing his white teeth. A non-comforting chill went up her spine.

"Amidala, I wanted to tell you how much escorting you to this even means to me. To think, this is celebrating Naboo's most Gallant moment and you have allowed me to accompany you. I am most honored…" he scooted a bit closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, causing the young queen to feel incredibly uncomfortable. "and most delighted to be with you tonight. You gave made me incredibly happy, my love." 

The last words shocked Ami, they were extremely unexpected and for some reason not appreciated. I would have been quite different a month ago, but now it seemed as if the words were hollow, and did not contain any meaning.

She had know idea how to reply, but she didn't really have the time to because Bail leaned over then, kissing her gently, his lips brushing her own, his hand gripping hers a little tighter. Amidala thought of pulling away, she WANTED to pull away, but the kiss was so short she didn't have the time to scrounge up the courage. Isn't that something, she thought to herself, one of the most revered women in the galaxy is to afraid to pull away from a kiss between her and her closest friend.

She wanted to speak her mind, tell him it wouldn't work because she no longer felt those kind of feelings for him, but she had never dealt with this kind of situation before. She was afraid of loosing him as a friend, ally, and loyal supporter in the senate. 

Another fear was that of the reason she was rejecting him, she would have to acknowledge the fact that there might just be another person tugging at her heart, and she didn't want to think about that certain person that way, she didn't even want to tell herself his name. Therefore she stayed silent, only giving the prince a shy smile that did not mix well with his beaming grin.

"Well, my sweet Queen, I must leave, but I will miss you. I am so glad we are finally together my dear Amidala, just maybe together forever." He clasped her other hand as she resisted the urge to gag, his hand was amazingly soft and smooth. Smooth, how boring, all boring old dignitaries have smooth, never been worked physically in my life, hands. My hands aren't even that smooth! I lived my first 14 years on a farm at least, not calling all my servants to get me an orange punch. She thought to herself. 

She knew he did work hard as a politician and for his world but she couldn't help ragging on him. She smiled at him. "Yes , of course Bail, I will see you tonight. I am looking forward to it." She lied through her teeth. They said their good-byes, each giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek.

After he left, Amidala wanted to gag, "What is wrong with me!" she said to herself aloud as she fell in a heap on her soft bed, her long dress wrapped in a crinkle around her legs. Bail was kind and caring, a terrific friend, but Ami just wasn't attracted to him any longer. 

He was to…dull, she had a fiery soul despite the intense diplomatic training, her soul had to feed on something. And a dull man was like a wet cloth, if it is on fire to long it will eventually put out. As she grew drowsy, the last though that entered her mind was that of a certain Jedi Padawan, yes and Jedi was like a sun, and the sun made that fire grow and burn brighter.

She then drifted off into dreamland, to tired to remember her last thought.

***

Amidala smoothed out the creases in her gown, that was of course a gift from Bail, when Sabé and Eirtaé strolled in wielding many hair gels, hair ties, curlers, combs, and brushes. Amidala sighed as she sat down on the stool in front of her mirror. "Padmé, what's that matter?" Eirtaé asked as she began to brush through Amidala's long, brown main.

Sabé spoke when the young queen did not answer, while she organized the many hair products on the vanity. "Is it the dress? I am sure Bail wouldn't mind if you wore something else. In fact, he is so smitten with you, I don't think he would mind if you came in your old flannel pajamas." Both Handmaidens giggled, but Eirtaé stopped when she noticed the look on her friend's face. 

"Padmé, if it isn't the dress, then what is it?" Sabe had stopped fiddling with the bottles, but the other handmaiden continued to brush Amidala's hair softly.

Sabé then placed a small hand over her mouth and gasped. Both other women looked her way as she began to almost stumble forward. "You don't fancy him anymore, do you Pad!" She said quietly, almost in a gasp. Eirtaé obviously shocked, looked at her friend, who quickly grabbed the brush out of the handmaiden's hand and began brushing her own hair rapidly. 

"Oh my," Eirtaé said as she slid down onto the silk chair placed by the Queen's vanity. Staring at her friend in shock, Sabé did the same accept using the floor as her seat. Ami finally spoke, "It is nothing to fuss over, everyone falls in and out of crushes, it is completely normal," the statement was spoken in a matter of fact kind of way. 

"But…oh Ami, this is very bad, he was going to ask for your hand in marriage tonight!" Sabé sputtered. Amidala stopped her rapid brush motioned and stared hard at her head handmaiden. "He what!" 

Her loud response brought her other three handmaidens in, Yaní, Saché, and Rabé, wondering what all the commotion was about. She continued, "How can I turn him down! He thinks I love him, I don't want to hurt him but…the thought of marrying him just makes me sick." 

Yaní, as confused as ever, spoke next, "But I thought you were in love with him? What made this sudden change?" Saché grinned knowingly at the look on her friends face, "It's Skywalker isn't it, you're in love with him!" 

Padmé looked shocked, along with everyone else in the room. "Of course not," She said quickly, not making eye contact with anyone. She seemed to be looking for something she had dropped on the floor. 

She continued, "He is completely cocky and obnoxious, and don't forget…" She was interrupted unexpectedly by Rabé, "extremely gorgeous," Yaní chimed in next, " with a great body," it was then Eirtaé's turn, "And just all around intoxicatingly wonderful!" Padmé began to blush furiously as her friends giggled uncontrollably. "Will someone just fix my hair!" she snapped angrily, only fueling their laughter. 

The Comm unit then began to beep, red light flickering off and on. Amidala shushed her hysteric friends as she pressed the button, "Queen Amidala here," She said sternly, "your majesty, Anakin Skywalker Is here to see you. He says it's urgent." 

Amidala cheeks turned a bright shade of red once again as her friends tried unsuccessfully to stifle their giggles. "Tell him I will be right out." She replied, cutting the connection before the young intern could reply. As she walked out of the room, she heard a puckering sound behind her, Saché's voice followed the sound with a very immature "Kiss Kiss, Padmé! Don't let him mess up your make up!" She turned around to face them as she opened the door, sticking her tongue out at them like an eight-year-old. They again, burst into laughter, she could feel her face becoming very warm as she left the room.

When she reached the main doors she could still hear her friends, she couldn't help but smile. Here they were, some 6 of the most dignified women in the galaxy and they still acted like little six year olds. 

As she opened the door slowly, knowing Anakin was on the other side sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't help but wonder if her friends were right.

***

Anakin had actually came by to apologize for his recent behavior once again, technically Obi Wan had made him, but Anakin didn't mention that to the lovely queen. Her hair in a mess of curls and wearing her white silky dress, she looked remarkably like an angel. But the young Jedi could tell something was wrong with the women walking by his side.

And of coarse, Anakin Skywalker had always been the blunt type, "What's bugging you anyway, Padmé?" He asked matter-o-factly. She sighed and sat down on a marble bench at the side of the hallway. "Everything, this dinner is probably going to be the worst night of my life." She laid her head back against the wall with a thud, though the impact didn't seem to bother her much. 

"What do you mean, this is supposed to be a happy day. Unless you liked those droids that were going to take over your planet are wonderful or something." He said as he sat down beside her, leaning back against the wall. "No Ani, it's not that," she turned to face him, "It's more personal, I just wish I didn't have to go at all." Suddenly a thought hit Anakin, "You don't have to, come with me." He said to her, standing up once again, a glimmer in his eyes and a cocky grin on his face. 

"I can't just not go to my own celebration, it would be unheard of!" She said, allowing a smile to spread across her face. Anakin shrugged and replied grinning wider. "Make Sabé go and say you were sick. Come on, you need a break." Anakin could tell she agreed, but he knew how hard it is to take the first step like that. Anakin had never really followed the rules since he hit his teen years, and now at 18, a capable adult, he still didn't. While the Queen probably had never even had to much to drink in her life, while Anakin had to many of those days to count.

"Ok," Amidala sputtered, the answer surprised Anakin, but also made him extremely happy. "I need to write Sabé a note and then we can leave." Anakin held out his hand, and she took it. A shock wave went through his body at their contact. He ignored it and pulled her down the hallway, "This is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever done!" Padmé exclaimed as they walked toward her chambers. Anakin stopped to look at her, just gazing at her for a moment before pulling her just close enough to him that he could whisper into her ear, "I promise you, It will be the best night of your life."

***

14 1/2 hours later…

They quietly tip-toed through the corridors up to the queens room, stifling laughter the whole way. 

When they finally reached the door, they stood there for a minute, neither one really knowing what to say. Anakin finally broke the silence, "I'm actually feeling a bit guilty, Obi-Wan is going to ring my neck." He said, arching his eyebrows

. Amidala chuckled softly, "I know what you mean, I doubt anyone will be happy with us." She glanced up at him, his smiling face handsome as ever, before she continued, both of their eyes sparkling like moonlight on the water, " But it was worth it. I had a wonderful time Anakin." 

Anakin smiled back at this, "I'm glad. If anything we sure found out a lot about each other." They both laughed, "Who knew a Jedi could down a gallon of Guinness in less then 20 seconds." Amidala managed to sputter out between giggles.

"Or that a queen could sing the whole Naboo Anthem with a Corellian Scotch in her hand and standing on her head." Anakin said, holding his gut as if in pain. They both laughed again, remembering the night that was behind them.

After they had gotten a hold of themselves, silence stretched over the palace. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," Anakin finally said. Amidala didn't want him to go, she loved being with him…but what could she do? 

"

I guess so…you kept your promise Ani, this was probably the best night of my life." After she said her part se couldn't help feel that it sounded extremely corny. Anakin just chuckled, "It ranked high on my lists as well." He then leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight Padmé," He let her hand go and began walking towards his room, leaving Amidala staring after him.

As she began to turn to go into her room, preparing herself to face the music, she felt someone's hand turning her around. It was Anakin. 

"That just won't do," he said quickly and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a kiss like no other. Amidala didn't pull away but returned the kiss with full force, enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers.

It seemed like years when they finally pulled away, Amidala couldn't help but want to kiss him again, but Anakin just gave a satisfied smile, "That's better, Goodnight your majesty," he bowed and walked off, leaving Amidala staring at him in shock, but an extremely happy kind of shock. 

She then walked into her quarters, feeling like she was walking on clouds. 

****

"Amidala! We were so worried! Where in the galaxy have you been!" Sabé said as she rushed forward to meet Amidala. She stopped as she saw the goofy smile sketched on her friend face. 

"You were out with him weren't you! You skipped the most important dinner of this celebration because you were out with him!" Amidala could tell Sabé was angry, but for some reason the only thing on her mind was the tall blonde Jedi that she had just shared the most wonderful kiss of her life with. 

"Amidala listen to me! Bail was so worried! If you are to marry him you must…" Amidala interrupted her best friend, 

"Whoa, I never accepted his proposal! He never even proposed to me!" Sabé shook her head, "He proposed tonight, and well, I accepted FOR you. It will make a great alliance Ami. And he will be a wonderful husband. You can build a wonderful life with him." Sabé told her smiling. 

Amidala felt a lump rise in her throat and a feeling of dread build on her stomach. "No," she muttered, "No, I don't want to marry him I…I don't love him, NO!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Sabé reached for her shoulder as Yaní and Saché entered the front room of the quarters, "Amidala, you can't say you love Anakin! You hardly know him! You and Bail are perfect for each other!" 

Amidala pushed her away angrily, "How could you do this to me, I don't know if I love Anakin or not, but I do not want to, nor will I spend the rest of my life with Bail." Amidala said coldly and stormed out of the room, pushing through her other two handmaidens that were standing at the door. 

Sabé stood her ground, a tear trickling down her cheek. Yaní went to her side as Saché followed her queen. "What have I done," Sabé asked Yaní who was standing at her side now. "Only what you thought was best Sabé, but I think our friend has fallen in love with another."

Yaní said, Sabé shook her head, "No, Naboo will loose so much if she says no to Bail." 

Yaní stared at her friend, ashamed in what she said, " No, we will loose even more if she says yes. We would loose Amidala, we would loose Padmé!" 

That was when Sabé broke down into tears on her fellow handmaiden's shoulder.

**** 

"Amidala?" Saché said as she tapped on the slightly opened door to Ami's bed chambers. She quietly walked in to find Amidala quietly sobbing on her bed, Saché slowly walked over and sat down on the bed beside her friend, laying a comforting hand on her back.

"You love the Jedi don't you?" she asked, Amidala sat up sniffling, her mascara making black rivers down her cheeks, "I think so, I really think so. But we haven't know each other for that long and..." Saché put her arm around Ami and the queen laid her head on her friends shoulder. 

"It's just, when he kissed me, I have never felt anything so magnificent in my life. I am not sure if that is love, but I do know that I don't and could never love Bail." 

Saché looked down at her friend, "Back up here, You kissed? Were you with Anakin this whole night?" Amidala nodded, a faint trace of a smile forming on her lips. 

"It was the best night of my life," she said, the smile fading as the cascade of tears washed it away, "And now I will probably never even get to have that again." Saché frowned, feeling tears well up in her own eyes because of her friends pain. 

"My mother always said love conquers all," she looked back down at Amidala, "and I will always believe that. Everything will turn out for the best. If you and Anakin are meant to be then you will be, just let things run their coarse and don't let this boy go."

Amidala set up and looked at her friend, "But what of Bail?" Saché smiled playfully, "There is nothing more romantic than a secret love affair, wait until the tabloids find out!" Both girls laughed their tears away. 

As Saché began to leave, Amidala stopped her, "Do you really believe that, what you said about Love conquering all?" Saché nodded, "More than anything, and I have a gut feeling that this, you and Anakin, are forever, I just know it." 

Amidala smiled and watched Saché leave, hoping that her friend was right. 

But she still couldn't shake the sadness of her best friend betraying her as she did.

***

The rain droplets dripped down the window pain of Padmé's office as thunder rumbled in the distance. All the queen could do was watch the storm move in. "Rain always has amazed me," a voice from her behind her said, causing her to jump a little.

She turned around to find Anakin leaning against her doorway, his eyes watching the rain trickle from the sky. He looked so handsome, so innocent, just staring at the sky. "I guess you probably heard," she said softly before turning back to the window. 

"Yes, I think everybody has. I had no idea you were…together." He replied softly, she could tell he was hurt. The desire to burst into tears was overwhelming, but she managed to speak. "We aren't, I don't want to marry him. I don't love him at all. They accepted it for me, my advisors and my…handmaiden." She could feel his eyes shift to her, scanning her up and down, unsure of what to make of the situation.

She mustered up all her courage and continued, "I want to…be with you." She barely managed to mumble her last words before she could no longer control her tears. Anakin walked over to her, taking her into his embrace to try and comfort his fair angel. "It will be ok." He said, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Do you really think so?" she asked meekly. Anakin then gently pushed her out of the embrace, hands on her shoulders, so he could look at her. His blue eyes seemed to be penetrating her soul. "Yes, Love conquers all. It always has and always will." He then held her once more. "I guess it does," she finally whispered to herself. "I guess Saché is a lot smarter than we give her credit for." 

She held him tighter as a flash of lightning filled the room.

***

2 months and 3 weeks later…Coruscant

"I have never seen a garden so beautiful, not even Naboo's cannot compete." Padmé said, aghast by the sweet scent of flowers and the sound of the stream flowing over the many rocks. "I love it here, this is the only place I can meditate. It frees my mind, just the closeness with nature, it brings me closer to the force." Anakin said, intertwining his fingers with those of his beloved. 

"I wish, I wish we could be together like this all the time. Just you and me, forever." Padmé said softly, squeezing his hand slightly. "Our time will come Pad, but right now, for both of our sakes no one can know about us." Anakin reassured her, caressing her cheek with his finger. They began walking again, the sound of the stream coming closer,

"I suppose you're right," she finally admitted. A satisfied smile spread across her loved one's face, causing Padmé to smile. "Come on, I have something I want to show you," Anakin whispered, reminding Padmé of the excited little boy on Tatooine that wanted to show her his robot. Anakin began leading her through a thicket and through the trees and many flowers that filled that certain area of the garden. "Ani, where are you taking…wow, it's magnificent!" Padmé gasped as she sighted the amazing waterfall, "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" 

It was surrounded by millions of wildflowers, all colors of the rainbow, and was incased by the canopy of the green, healthy trees of the Jedi Temple gardens. "It's like I walked into a different world." She uttered in amazement. 

Anakin smiled widely, proud that his angel found his discovery wonderful. "Come on," he whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath causing goose-bumps to rise on the back of her neck. He slowly led her forward, guiding her by the hand. "Oh Ani! You shouldn't have!" she shouted in delight at the sight of the bantha fur blanket and basket of food lying on the mossy ground. "My Lady, your dinner is served." He said, smiling and bowing to his love. 

Amidala ran to him, the impact so hard they both fell to the ground, laughing the whole way down. She then kissed him passionantly, the fire between them burning hotter than ever before. 

When they finally separated, Anakin managed to breathe the words that both lovers longed to hear. "I love you," Padmé smiled and began twirling his padawan braid around her finger like an adolescent. "I love you too," Anakin smiled cheerfully and pulled her to him once again, kissing her hard on a good mouth. She pushed away long enough to tell him he was a great kisser before he pulled her beside him once more, kissing her again.

Both the Queen and the Padawan were to into the amazing feats of kissing that neither one noticed the flash of a camera from behind the bushes. 

***

Amidala walked into the ballroom on Bail's arm, dressed in a flowing white gown. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her head resembling a crown with little jewels shimmering from their spots in her dark locks. Bail's ensemble matched hers well, a white suit decorated with medals and the Alderannian royal seal. 

As they walked toward their table, many people coming up to congratulate them on their engagement, Amidala caught sight of Anakin and Obi-Wan. She knew the Jedi Council was going to be present, but she had no idea masters and padawans were included. She also saw Anakin was standing to Aristisy Nortegra, she had met him a few times at the temple when she visited Anakin.

"My dear," Bail said , interrupting her thoughts, "I am going to go talk with the Ambassador to Ithor, why don't you go say hello to your Jedi friends?" He gently stroked her cheek, "Yes, of course Bail." She gently hugged him and headed towards the Jedi. 

Anakin walked to meet her, both of their faces solemn. "Would you care to join me out on the balcony Anakin?" she asked him when he became close enough to hear. "I would be honored," he said, kissing her hand. He took her hand and led her out of the crowded ball room.

***

Just as soon as the early evening breeze hit the two lovers, Amidala collapsed into Anakin's embrace. He lifted her chin and kissed her, lightly at first but then it became more passionate. Anakin pushed away gently, "Someone might see us, we better not get carried away." Anakin kissed her on the cheek, "Shouldn't you be with Prince Boy in their?"  
He asked as he leaned against the stone wall. 

Amidala shook her head, "He wanted to go mingle," she walked over and leaned beside him, "What are we going to do Anakin? We can't keep up this charade forever. The longer we keep sneaking around, the more we are going to hurt others." She spoke softly, taking her lover's hand in her own. Anakin looked at her and kissed her nose. "I know, I wish I could give you an answer, but I don't know any solutions." He sighed and looked out at the sky again, as if searching for something, "The Jedi teach us that the force lays out your path for you, and that if things are meant to be they happen." 

Amidala nodded, "I hope the Jedi are right," she said almost to herself, leaning her head on the young man's shoulder. "We are meant to be Padmé, I know it." Anakin whispered to her, stroking a loose curl out of her face. "I know," she spoke softly as their lips grew closer and closer, and finally met. The kiss was short and soft, but a magnificent declaration of their love.

"I love you with all my heart and all my soul, your majesty." Anakin said after they separated, his rough hand caressing her cheek. Amidala smiled, "I love you too, Anakin Skywalker." They kissed again, this time more passionately. That was when they knew their love was unbreakable.

***

Aristisy had seen Anakin lead the Queen out to the balcony, and as usual he was curious. He slowly followed after them, using the force to hide his presence and quiet his footsteps. He stayed in the shadows as they walked on the balcony, peering out the window in time to see the two kiss passionately. 

His eyes grew wide as he saw their arms wrap around one another's body, and he saw Anakin gently break away and kiss her on the cheek. He wished he could hear what they were saying, but if he used the force he would surely be noticed. 

Aristisy didn't know what to think. Anakin was having an affair with an engaged woman! The council would be enraged to ever have knowledge of this, or did they already know? All Aristisy knew for sure was that having an affair was against the Jedi code of honor, having a serious relationship before Knighthood was even forbidden by the code. He knew Anakin knew those things, it was in a padawan's basic curriculum. 

He saw them kiss again and whisper something to each other before the queen began to lead Anakin to the door. Aristisy stood further in the shadows as the passed him, both holding hands tightly. Anakin kissed her on the cheek and they each separated as they went into the ballroom. Aristisy didn't know what to do except that he knew he couldn't tell anyone of what he just saw. He would talk to Anakin tonight, but until then his lips must stay sealed or his friends lifelong dream would be shattered in an instance.

***

On the other side of Coruscant in the Coruscant Weekly head quarters Dax Ol'holly, a green skinned Corellian, entered through his editor's office door carrying a story in one hand and a package of photos in the other. He slammed the pictures down in front of his editor, letting them scatter all over his desk.

"Have I got the story for you," He said with a wide grin, The Editor glanced through the pictures and returned the grin. "Ol'holly, you're a genius! This is amazing! Do you have a story to go with it? We can't just print pictures." Ol'holly nodded, setting down the data chip and the data reader on the desk. "All ready for the papers. Been a while since we've had a major 'love scandal', heh?" His boss just chuckled as he stood and wrapped his long furry arm around the reporter, "You know Ol'holly, you might just be in for a raise." 

Both men laughed all the way out of the office, most likely heading for the nearest tavern to loose themselves in a pint of Guinness, leaving the pictures and the story that would change Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala's lives forever. Maybe for the better, but maybe for the worst.

***

Anakin awoke to the sound of gagging from the fresher, he knew it was Padmé for she was no longer in his arms. He stood , wrapping his robe around his frame and hurried to the small room to find the Queen on her knees throwing up. Sweat droplets were forming on her pail face, hair clinging to her damp forehead. Anakin knelt down by her, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Pad, this is the 3rd time this week. Are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean, you seem fine in the day. You should see a healer." Padmé shook her head as she felt another purge coming. Anakin continued to gently rub her back, turning away, slightly. 

"I think it's over," she said, feeling a relieving calm in her abdomen. Anakin helped her up, holding onto her weak frame gently. He carefully led her to the couch in front of the large fireplace in Padmé's Coruscant Apartment. "Are you sure you are all right?" He asked after she had gotten settled, Padmé caressed his cheek, he noticed how clammy her hand was. "If I have Sabé take me to a healer today, will that make you happy?" she said softly. "It'll help," he replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

"Ok, then I will. But I am sure it is just a bug." She said standing up slowly, Anakin stood with her taking her hands in his. They kissed lovingly for a few seconds before Anakin finally broke away. "I better get going, Master Yoda is still giving me and Aristisy 'punishment' chores around the temple." They both laughed softly as a seductive smile formed on Padmé's now dry face, "Let me help you get dressed," she said leading him back to her room. "Sounds extremely good to me, as long as I get to help you." The lovers laughed as the door shut behind them. 

***

Aristisy rang the buzzer on the room Anakin and Obi-Wan shared, only to be greeted by the latter. "Is Anakin ready to meet with Master Yoda?" he asked, trying to erase last nights events from his mind. Aristisy sensed a spot of panic in the Master before him. "Um…" he began as a voice behind him interrupted, "Hey Aristisy, I'm ready." Anakin said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Aristisy was afraid to ask why he wasn't in his apartment. He forced a smile, "Lets go, thanks Obi-Wan." The two young men left, a strange distance between them. 

"Obi-Wan," a woman's voice said as the two Padawan's rounded the corner. It was Sabé, "That was Padmé, I have to take her to a doctor. She told Anakin she would go, I'll see you tonight at dinner?" she said with a smile which was equally returned. Obi-Wan kissed her, "You bet your life," he said, Sabé smiled. She pulled on her handmaiden cloak, kissing him as she left for the apartment complex in which her friend resided.

***

Bail opened his eyes as the sun poured into the room. He woke up smiling as he slipped on his robe, he had everything. A lovely fiancé, a secure future, a wonderful home, a good social standing, what else could he ask for. He walked out into his main living quarters and seated himself on his plush sofa that was facing the window. He picked up the holo-reader sitting on the coffee table in front of him and clicked through the main news headlines of the morning. He stopped abruptly on certain story that caught his eye. "No," he said softly, the he yelled it and threw down the holo-reader as he stormed into his bedroom. 

The maid had heard the ruckus and rushed out to see the holo-reader lying on the floor. She picked it up and gazed in shock at the story appearing on the Screen. It read 'Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker's secret affair!'. She then left to tell her curious co-workers who were standing at the kitchen entrance.

***

"Did you find anything?" Sabé asked when the healer entered, holding her friends hand who was seated on the medical table. Amidala wasn't expecting a nod from the healer. "Well, what?" the queen demanded, flustered though she had know reason why. "You have a cold, Padmé…" he began, both women gave a sigh of relief. "That isn't all I'm afraid," he continued, "You're Pregnant." 

Padmé's heart sped up and she wasn't sure if she forgot to breathe. "what?" she asked, her voice airy, eyes racing around the room. "You're about a month along, the throwing up you have been experiencing is morning sickness, it should pass soon." When he saw the shocked look on the young girl's face, his heart sank for her. "I'll leave you two alone, I'll be back with a prescription for your cold." Sabé nodded as she cradled her friend's head to her shoulder.

After the healer had exited, Amidala lifted her head to look at her handmaiden. "What am I going to do, hiding our relationship is one thing…but this is impossible." Sabé looked out the window, "I don't know what to say Ami," she sighed, "What about Bail?" Amidala shook her head, "I don't know," She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she reached for the holo-reader. She flipped through the news headlines, suddenly letting out a gasp. "What is it?" Sabé asked, her voice full of concern. Padmé looked up at her hand, it hurt Sabé to see her strong queen this vulnerable, "He'll already know," she said softly pointing to the picture displayed on the screen.

***

Anakin kneeled next to Aristisy, both using toothbrushes to clean the shower stalls in the training room. "This is so gross," Anakin said as he wiped his hands off on his pants. Aristisy just nodded in agreement. Ani looked over at his friend, "What's up with you? You're acting…weird." He said as he continued to scrub a strange brown growth off the shower floor. 

There was a short pause before Aristisy finally let out what was on his mind, "Anakin, I think I saw something last night that I shouldn't have." He continued scrubbing rapidly while Anakin just froze, he looked over at his fellow Padawan, his best friend. "You saw us didn't you?" he asked, Aristisy nodded. "Oh," was all Anakin could say.

"You know the code Ani, about padawan's having relationships." He said, Anakin nodded. "I can't deny my heart anymore Aristisy, it would destroy me." Anakin said seriously, continuing his cleaning. Aristisy just sighed heavily. At that moment, Sabé burst into the shower room. "What's wrong? Is she alright?" Anakin asked as he stood quickly. Sabé nodded, "She's not in danger, at least her health isn't. You need to go to her though, it's urgent." Anakin nodded, turning to Aristisy who was now standing. "Can you cover for me, just this once. Please Aristisy, I need you this time." Aristisy sighed once more, "This once, but hurry back." 

"Thank you, I owe you so much." He said as he turned to the handmaiden, "Good day Aristisy," Sabé said as she led Anakin out. "May the force be with you, Skywalker." Aristisy whispered as he turned back to his work.

***

"Anakin, I'm pregnant," she said softly collapsing into his arms. He rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head. He was in complete shock over what she just said, but he felt no fear. For some reason he knew this was his destiny. She looked up at him, her eye's filled with tears. It killed him to see his strong Amidala so fragile. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly. He kissed he forehead, "The only right thing to do," he whispered, kissing her hard on the mouth once again. "I love you," Anakin said after they separated, Amidala smiled brightly, "I know." She finally knew what they were going to do. And she felt no fear, for she as well knew it was the road they were meant to follow.

***

Sabé sat uncomfortably on the couch scanning over a book chip. She had left Anakin and Amidala alone to talk, hoping that they would come up with a practical and thought out plan for the future. 

At that moment, a very intoxicated Bail Organa burst into the room. "Where is she?" he demanded, his speech slurred and steps wobbly. Sabé quickly stood up and Eirtaé and Rabé came out of their private rooms and into what they called the commons, the living area which the Queen shared with her handmaidens. Saché and Yaní cam out of the kitchenette as well. "She is in her private chambers your highness," Sabé said, stepping towards the prince.

He stomped towards Padmé's door, Sabé stepping in his way, "I am going to see her," he spit out angrily, "I'm sorry your highness but I can't let you in there!" Sabé said, her tone unwavering and firm. She wasn't the queens decoy for nothing. "Why not? Is she in there with her little Jedi?" Bail snapped, Each Handmaiden looked to Sabé, who's face betrayed her. 

Unexpectedly Bail pushed Sabé down on the couch and dashed to Padmé's chamber door. He quickly typed in the combination as the handmaidens ran to help their infuriated friend and helped her up.

The door slid open and Bail rushed in, Sabé and the handmaidens on his heals. "Padmé!" he yelled, rushing into her bedroom and scanning the living areas. "Padmé!" He yelled again as he exited her bedroom. "Her suitcases are gone, the ones she always has sitting by her bed." His voice was soft as he slowly leaned against the door way.

"Oh Bail," Yaní said as she went over to comfort the heart broken young man. Sabé just stood in shock at the revelation that her friend was gone. Eirtaé gently tapped her on the shoulder, "Where do you think Padmé went?" Sabé smiled slightly, "I'm not sure, but I know it was with Anakin. Excuse me, I must go speak with Obi-Wan." She gently pushed her way through the handmaidens standing in the queens doorway, leaving them to comfort the prince.

***

The Knelt across from each other, staring into one another's eyes. The high priest standing beside them spoke then, "Now as a declaration of your love, exchange the rings." They both in turn pushed the gold wedding bands on the other's finger, smiling gleefully at the sight. "Now by the power invested in me by the planet of Coruscant and the New Republic, I introduce to you Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Skywalker. You may now kiss the bride." 

The two lovers kissed passionately as rose petals fell from the cathedral ceiling, the sisters and brothers of the church clapping for them as they held one another. After thanking them all, Anakin took his new wife's hand and led her down the isle. "I love you," she said as he placed his arm around her waist. He grinned, stopping her under the flower covered archway, "If you didn't already notice, the feelings mutual Mrs. Skywalker." They kissed once more before they exited the church.

***

Sabé walked down the halls of the Jedi Temples towards Anakin and Obi-Wan's apartment. She quickly entered the access code and the door quickly slid open. "Obi-Wan?" she asked loud enough that her voice would carry through the apartment. She steeped in more after the door slid shut behind her and pushed off her hood. 

"Over here," a voice said softly from the bantha hide couch on the far side of the room. Sabé walked over to Obi-Wan who was lying down staring at a blank holo-projector. He scooted over a bit so she could sit by his side. She kissed him lightly on the lips before questioning the projector.

"Is that a message only Jedi can see or have you just lost your mind completely?" she asked with a smile while she ran a finger through his hair. He chuckled softly, "I just received a message from Anakin, I suppose that's the reason you came over here?" 

Sabé nodded, "What did he say?" she inquired meekly, she could tell the subject was wearing on him.

"Well, he is withdrawing from the Order," Obi-Wan sighed, Sabé looked at him dumbstruck. 

"Why?" she mumbled as the Jedi master sat up to look at her. "There is more," he said catching the young woman's attention. "Anakin and Padmé were just married." Obi-Wan was surprised when her reaction was calm, as if she had suspected it.

"Her suitcases were gone this morning," she said, as if answering his unspoken question. Obi-wan just shook his head, his teeth clenched along. He slammed his fist down on the table, startling Sabé. "How could he be so stupid?! Why couldn't he have waited another year! He threw away all his hard work, all of my hard work! Just another year, he could have waited just another year!" 

He spit out, standing suddenly and pacing towards the fireplace.

"Anakin didn't tell you." Sabé said softly. "Tell me what," Obi-Wan snapped. "They couldn't wait a year. Padmé is pregnant Obi-Wan." Sabé moved towards the man, needing his tense shoulder softly. 

"She's what?" Obi-Wan said aghast, turning to face her. "I had no idea," he mumbled. "Sabé took his hand, "It was unavoidable Ben, they were destined to be together. Maybe Anakin may be able to sway the council to continue his training anyhow."

"I can only pray, for the Ani's sake." Obi-Wan said, a small droplet sliding down his cheek, reflecting the light of the fire. Sabé took him into her embrace and they stayed that way for the remainder on the night.

***

Obi-Wan stood in front of the council as they discussed his friends future. His stomach was turning and twisting in knots as he heard the Jedi Master's light discussion. This was Anakin's future, his life. As his thoughts drifted he felt Anakin's presence touch him through the force, Obi-Wan knew it was his way of saying thank you. The Jedi Master returned the gesture with appreciation through their Master/Padawan bond.

Master Yoda's voice interrupted his thoughts, "A decision we have reached, continued Skywalker's training will be." Obi-Wan felt a wave of relief flood over his body, a small smile etching itself on his handsome features. As he bowed and turned to leave, a question then aroused in his mind, "What of his marriage and his current…situation with his wife?" He asked, turning to face the master's once again.

"Talk to Skywalker we shall, handle that Skywalker will. Dismissed you are, Master Kenobi." Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded and bowed, leaving the council corridors to find Sabé and Aristisy talking quietly in the hallway. When they caught sight of him, both rushed over to greet him. . 

"Well?" Sabé asked, Aristisy nodded him on. "Anakin's training will continue, but he will have to face the council on the other matters." Aristisy nodded, "It just seems so unreal, that any of this has happened." He said looking away. 

"Yes, I know. But somehow, Aristisy, I am sure everything will work out for the best." Obi-Wan said, placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. Aristisy looked to Obi-Wan and then back down the hall. "I hope so." He replied, "Excuse me my lady, but I must be getting back to my training. Please contact me when Anakin arrives, Obi-Wan." 

Aristisy gave a slight bow and began walking down the long corridors until it engulfed his figure into the darkness. 

***

Anakin stood on the balcony of the cottage hidden deep in the forests of Naboo. He took in all the sights and sounds around him, enjoying the sweet scent of the morning dew on the trees that surrounded him. He savored the misty breeze as it seemed to circle around his body. Nothing had ever seemed so perfect. Destiny was speaking to him. 

He looked back into the room to see his wife lying in bed, the rising sun gently highlighting her features. He slowly walked from into the room, closing the French-doors quietly behind him, careful not to wake his sleeping angel from her peaceful slumber. 

How he wanted to flourish in her kiss, give her everything her heart desired. He wanted to whisk her off to the highest mountain just so she could see how his heart flew when she was near. He constantly longed to be in her embrace, to smell the sweet scent of her hair, to feel the soft touch of her skin. He never knew anything could ever be so strong.

He turned back and gazed out the window as his thoughts drifted to Coruscant where he knew Obi-Wan was meeting with the council at that very moment. He sent his friend a thank you through their bond and received a your welcome of some sort back. Anakin smiled slightly, crossing his fingers for good news.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he turned, smiling, to face his wife. "You're up early,' she said sleepily as he gazed back out the window. "I was thinking Luke, Luke and Leia." Anakin said matter o'factly, glancing back at Padmé. "What?" she asked, confused by the sudden change in subject. "The names for the children, Luke and Leia." He said again, not breaking eye contact.

"Don't you mean Luke or Leia?" she asked while rubbing her stomach by habit. Anakin grinned slyly, the cocky grin that she had fallen in love with those many months ago on Naboo. The cocky grin he had given her when he had blown up the hanger bay, when they had fallen into the stream, and when he had invited her on a night of the town. Shaking her thoughts back to the present, she gazed at him skeptically, " What?" she asked.

Anakin replied grinning still, "Did I forget to mention we were having twins?"

***

8 months and 3 weeks later…

Bail sat in his chambers on Alderann, a glass of Corellian ale in one hand. His hair was a ravaged mess and his handsome face was now pail and tired. He took a sip of the drink as he looked over the holo-chip once again, the holo-chip that announced the birth of Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala's twin's. 

Every time he looked over it a lump would form in his throat, he had never felt such pain. "She was mine… She was mine." He mumbled, his speech severely slurred by the affect of the alcohol. In a fit of rage he threw the glass across the room, causing it to shatter into small shards, the liquid dripping down the wall. 

"You have much anger young one…and much potential." A voice came from the doorway. "What do you want!" Bail snapped, the dark figure stepped out of the shadows. "I want to help you, your majesty." It spoke, voice cracking with age. "Who the hell are you?" Bail questioned as he slowly stood up. 

"I am the one that will help you get what you want. The girl and your revenge. Follow me, and these promises will be fulfilled." The figure stepped forward, the shadow of its cloak still keeping its identity secret. Bail, in his drunken state, had to agree that the offer was tempting.

"All right, I'll do anything to see Anakin Skywalker suffer." Bail finally replied, the figure cackled, " Very well, my young apprentice."

***

"I can't believe we did this Anakin. We created two lives, they are both part of us!" Amidala said softly as she held her new daughter for the first time. Anakin smiled as he brushed his lips across Padmé's, careful of the sleeping baby boy in his arms.   
  
"So this will be little Luke?" Anakin said as he gently brushed the single tuft of hair the newborn had away from his forehead. Amidala nodded, "and this is little Leia. Look at them Anakin, they are the most precious things in the universe." Anakin smiled joyfully, "I would have to agree." He said softly, standing up slowly. "Now how about letting me hold my daughter," Amidala nodded. 

Anakin gently laid Luke in his mother's arms, then took Leia into his own. She had much more hair than her brother, but instead of blonde, it was a dark chocolate brown like Padmé. At that moment he looked down to his wife who was gazing dreamily at her son. "I love you Padmé Amidala Skywalker,' He said to her, Padmé smiled up at her husband, "The feeling's mutual."

***

Obi-Wan and Sabé stood outside the room looking through the glass door at the happy couple. Instinctively he took her hand in his causing her to smile up at him before she looked back at the Skywalker family. "It's wonderful Ben, isn't it? They are so happy." She sighed squeezing her lover's hand.

The Jedi master smiled, "Yes, it truly is. I have a feeling there is only light ahead of them," He gazed at the former handmaiden, "and ahead of us.' Sabé smiled, sinking into his embrace. "It's like a fairytale, you know? The Queen and the Jedi." She whispered quietly, content in Obi-Wan's arms. 

"I suppose so, but your title is all wrong." He said matter-o-factly, unable to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips. "Oh is it?" Sabé said, also accompanied by a giggle, "Well, Oh great master Jedi, what would the title be?" Obi-Wan caressed Sabé's cheek and began to lead her into the room to greet their friends. 

As he opened the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping children, he leaned in and whispered in Sabé's ear, his warm breath causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise. "It would be the Queen and the Padawan." 

***

**__**

THE END

For now……..


End file.
